


a smile is a sword

by notquitepunkrock



Series: the kids you used to love, but then we grew old [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-it Notes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Science teachers Fred and George, Sibling Rivalry, Teacher AU, a couple of OCs as students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitepunkrock/pseuds/notquitepunkrock
Summary: Fred and George prank their brother with the help of their freshman physics class.





	a smile is a sword

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of Fred and George as the cool science teachers that everyone loves. Also fun fact the prank the pull on Ron is one that my civics teacher had us pull on one of the sixth grade science classes when I was a seventh grader, and I sprained my ankle in the process.
> 
> Shoutout to Molly, who actually took physics and filled in the mentions of what they're doing in class. (I took anatomy instead lol)

Fred Weasley leaned against his desk as the bell for first period rang, narrowing his eyes at the students in front of him. The freshman physics class looked drowsy, half of them appearing on the verge of falling asleep while sitting up. Good. They were ready. George entered the room a moment later, a wide grin on his face that had students sharing concerned looks.

A short girl at the front of the class raised her hand timidly, and Fred nodded at her with a grin. “Mr. Weasley, what are we doing today?” she asked. The agenda on the whiteboard had bookwork scribbled in the space for Thursday in George’s messy handwriting, but the textbooks were all stacked away neatly in their cupboard instead of out on the desks like they should have been.

“I’m glad you asked, Karina,” George said, picking up a large stack of post-it notes from the desk. “Come pass these out will you? One for each student, thanks.” 

The small girl hurried over, taking the notes from his hands and squeezing between lab tables, carefully distributing them as Fred spoke up. “You all know our darling little brother, Ron, right? He’s the Latin teacher and chess club sponsor, the nerd.” The smile on his face was fond, but there was a glint of evil in his eyes as the students nodded. 

Karina handed out one last note and gave the remaining stack back to George, then hurried to her seat. “Excellent, thank you,” George said. “Well, you see, it occurred to us that we haven’t been nearly as nice as we could have to him these past few weeks.”

The class glanced at each other excitedly. Fred and George were notorious for organizing pranks on the other teachers, especially their siblings. It was the third week of school, and they hadn’t heard of any yet. This was their first taste of the reason everyone loved their science class so much.

“Everyone turn your sticky notes so the sticky part is facing up,” Fred said. There was a small amount of shuffling as everyone did so. 

“Write something on the back - preferably physics related, but it can be a pun, it can be calling Latin stupid, it can be just about anything,” George added.

“Just make it school appropriate!” Fred finished, eying a particularly troublesome pair in the back. “Trust me, if it’s not, we’ll know. You have five minutes before we leave, so hurry.”

A boy with close-cropped hair raised his hand, but didn’t wait to be called on before speaking. “Mr. Weasleys?” he asked, one hand still in the air while the other scribbled something onto his note. “What are we gonna do with them?”

Fred and George shot each other wide grins. “Ronniekins doesn’t open his blinds until second period,” George explained. “The sun gets in his class’ eyes otherwise. We’re gonna sneak over to the Languages hallway and stick these notes all over his windows. And then we’re gonna come back and talk about uniform motion.”

Five minutes later, the class lined up at the door, notes clutched in their hands. George held it open and Fred took the lead, taking the students out the back doorway of the science building and through the back parking lot until they reached the first floor windows lining the section of the main building that was designated to language electives. Sure enough, the Latin room was the only one with the blinds drawn. 

“Duck down,” Fred whispered, folding himself nearly in half to sneak along underneath the windows of the other classrooms. “Don’t talk.” Someone stifled a giggle, but all twenty-eight students ducked down and crept silently behind their teacher. 

George held a finger to his lips and. looked at the class, before very carefully placing a sticky note onto the window. “Meet me when you’re done,” he whispered before he crept away, half-running to the side door to the main building. Fred stayed behind, watching as each student carefully stuck a note to the window and hurried after his brother. 

Once the whole class was gathered at the side of the building, the twins began high-fiving all of the students. “That was great, guys,” Fred announced. “Some quick rules - we were never there. You can’t tell your friends about this until at least a week from now, not even the ones in our class. We don’t want word getting out. And when we go inside, anyone who asks gets told we were doing the baking soda volcano in the courtyard - I already placed the evidence. Got it?” 

The students glanced at each other and nodded excitedly, clearly high of the excitement of seemingly breaking the rules. (Technically there was nothing that said harmless pranks against other classes were against school policy, but the brothers knew that Vice Principal Weasley would not see things that way. Percy could be such a killjoy sometimes.) They went back to the classroom through the main hallway and under the covered sidewalk, chattering and laughing as though they truly had only gone to work on an experiment outside. 

Ron would be annoyed with them later, but he’d have reason to get mad at the students, and it took only a few minutes to pull the notes down. The only thing he’d really have to be mad about is having to walk all the way to his window outside to get them down. He’d see the humor quickly enough, and would only act mad for about a week before he stopped making threatening jokes about catching the culprit on the morning announcements. They knew this because it happened every time, but never ceased to be entertaining.

The students sat back in their seats and George busied himself with setting up the slideshow with the day’s notes. They seemed much more alert than they’d been at the beginning of class after the adrenaline rush of pulling a prank.

Little did they know that was the point all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and kudos <3


End file.
